HAVOC Gunship
waters]] HAVOC Gunships are flying vehicles probably of Trust design, used for various combat purposes within the events of Conduit 2's campaign. These ships come equipped with two types of guided missiles and a rear mounted turret for defense. They have the ability to hover still over an area for quick aboard/deploy of troops. Highly armored and with rear generated shielding, the ship is only vulnerable to heavy weapon fire on a few vulnerable spots on its engines. Despite their advanced tech, the Trust still uses a number of standard military aircrafts for their opperations in urban areas. Conduit 2 Campaign These gunships are first spotted on the China mission at the beginning, they probably serve as transportation for the Trust troopers. When Michael Ford first visits Siberia he will notice a group of Free Drudge on an attack operation, they have stolen one of the ships to carry their mission, but they get attacked by other gunship, crashing into an area below. However more Free Drudge come to rescue them with another HAVOC Gunship, they also carry Ford into the next section of Siberia. Once they reach to Katarina's fortress, they leave him on the facility now run by the trust so they can refuel the ship. Near the end of the mission, they come back and leave the gunship hovering through a large gap so Ford can use it as a stepping platform to cross to the other side. At at the end of the mission Ford and the Free Drudge escape the complex in one of their gunship after a brief battle with trust soldiers. After taking off, Ford will be chased by another gunship and a boss battle between the two begins. The Battle Much like the Leviathan boss battle, this one features a health bar for the enemy ship and the player will have to use the gunship's mounted automatic turrets to attack it, also, Ford's ship will have a damage percentage meter that will lower the more damage the ship takes. Another health meter like the ship's integrity will be available, this one will display the energy of a protecting shield that Ford can activate at any time by pressing the jump button. The shield will not last long so Ford must time its use carefuly. The enemy ship has two weak point on its engines, so Ford must target them first. Once destroyed, Ford can concentrate the fire on the ship's main body. Its attacks consist of firing missiles, the more damaged the enemy ship is, the more missiles it fires. Also the ship will be assited by an unknown type of Trust enemies equiped with a Deatomizer Mk4 and a jet pack each. As the battle progresses, more and more soldiers join the fight. Once the ship is destroyed, the mission ends and Ford is dropped at the Lost City of Z. Trivia *They are considered to be helicopters by the spanish translation team. Appearances *''The Conduit 2 '' Category:Conduit 2 vehicles Category:Conduit 2 bosses Category:Conduit 2 missions Category:Air Vehicles Category:Siberia Category:Vehicles Category:Aircraft